Adolescent Hearts
by Sincerely-Yours Truely
Summary: I do own these characters, beacuse they are my own. My second and finished story. Leads the lives of Kitara a half vampire and Demetrious, a vampire two people who fall in love and risk everything for love. Contains: Lemon and strong language Isn't really
1. Sacrifice and Seduction

Chapter 1: Sacrifice and Seduction

Some strange man had taken my arms behind my back and pushed me to the ground, holding my head down with his foot. I growled and shoved his leg away with my arm. A tall slender young man, handsome, yet creepy looking walked and up stood before me. He was not much older than me, maybe two years older at the most. As he opened his mouth to speak, two long pointed teeth were shown.

"Sad...such a beautiful girl..." he said rather disappointed. He stared at me, then leaned down and lifted up my chin with his long bony hand. I swung my head away and glared at him. "Sassy too…but what's done is done." He stood up and turned away.

"Who are you! Why is it that you brought me here!" I said rather crossly. He stopped walking and chuckled a bit. He walked back over to me and stared coldly at me.

"Me? Why, I am Demetrious. You…Kitara is it?" I nodded. "You were brought here to be executed tomorrow. First thing before dawn."

"Executed! What have I done!" I heard slight laughs between some of the spectators watching me.

"You haven't done anything…"

"Then why am I being executed!"

"You have your parents to thank for that. How they hid you for 18 years I'll never know. But you see…" his teeth shown bright as he gleamed. "We are vampires." He opened his arms wide turning around slightly to each of his sides, showing the crowd that gawked at me. "As for you…unfortunately you are just a bastard half child."

"Take it back!" I screamed.

"I speak the truth. You are only part vampire. You see your mother was a mere human, while your father was a vampire. It was their fault that they disobeyed the laws of love between vampires and humans. For that…we have you."

"But…" I chocked on the lump that swelled up in my throat. He stared at me with a cold gaze.

"I've grown tired of looking at her, take her away for now."

"Let's go bitch!" The man pulled me up by my long black hair. He held my arms once again and led me to a small cell in a building. He pushed me into it and locked the door. I sat in one of the darkened corners huddled in a ball. I tried thinking for a while, but nothing helped me get my mind off of the dreaded dawn that lies ahead.

The next day crept in slowly, it seemed to take forever. I was barely asleep when I heard the rattle of keys and then the cell door swing open.

"Let's go!" shouted the man that had brought me here yesterday. I got up and dragged my feet slowly towards him. "Get a move on bitch!" He slapped my ass and I turned around and glared at him coldly. As we neared where we had been yesterday, I could see rows and rows of people and vampires that had formed a large ring in the middle of the street. They cheered and shouted with raised fists in the air. A man who resembled Demetrious so remarkably had walked over to us at that point grinning.

"What a lucky child you are."

"Who are you?"

"I am Neumonous, Demetrious's father."

"What are you talking about?" I growled at him.

"Your parents decided to let us torture them, just as long as you could live. Stupid thing to do, but I got quite some enjoyment from it." He pointed to the large crowd. I shook free the tight grip of the man and made my way to the large crowd. As I approached, they all cleared the way so I could see. I gasped and stood frozen staring at the revolting sight. There were my parents, tied by their necks and waists to large posts. Their arms and legs were cut clean off by a rather ugly looking vampire holding a large sword. He caught sight of me and laughed coldheartedly at me, raising the sword to lick blood off of it. Their eyes had been gouged out and their throats slit as well. Two humans had walked up with long wooden crosses, driving them into my parents hearts. The dusty colored ground had been turned to a crimson sea of blood. I couldn't even find the will to cry, I just stood there with a blank stare in my eyes. Neumonous walked up behind me laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He grinned in delight. I stood there not believing what he had said. My hands in tight fists down at my sides.

"Beautiful…beautiful! You think what you did to my parents is beautiful!" I lost total control and swung around punching him in the face. Some of the spectators ran over and grabbed me, restraining me from him. The man that had led me around had went over to help Neumonous up. He wiped a splotch of blood away from his mouth. He unexpectedly grinned at me.

"Quite a punch there…" he said getting up off the ground. Demetrious ran over to us shooing away the people holding me back.

"Let me deal with her father." he said grinning.

"No Demetrious."

"Father I won't do anything wrong…I promise!" He stared at his son.

"As you wish, but don't be doing anything that would be getting you into trouble," nodded Neumonous.

"Come on," he smiled and grabbed my wrist tightly leading me off to God knows where.

We neared a large and gloomy looking house. Weeds of all sorts grew on the black iron fencing and up the house. Dead bushes and trees were scattered about the yard. The earth was dried and cracked.

"This way." he said opening up the door. Inside the house was immaculate. Long drooping red curtains covered the windows. The carpeting and furniture had matched the color of the curtains. There was the slightest bit of lighting through out the house. I wasn't even able to be amazed at the rest of the house, before he escorted me to a room far off the end of the hallway. He pushed open the door and shoved me in. "Sit down my dear." He pointed to what seemed to be a king sized bed with, who guessed it, a satin red comforter. I was afraid of what he would do, so I followed his orders and sat down. He paced around the room with his hands inside his pockets.

"Why are we here?" He stood in front of a window and stared out. As evil as he was, I had to admit he was quite handsome. He turned around and walked over to me.

'You are quite a remarkable girl." I stared at him.

"Don't think your charm will work on me you arrogant bastard…" He laughed slightly and stared at me deeply.

"I like you…even if you were born a half bitched child." I looked at him frigidly.

"Your point?" He smirked at me, revealing his long pointed teeth. He walked closer to me, practically hovering above me, and ran his hand over my face and through my hair. I smacked his hand away making it clear that I did not want him touching me.

"You remind me of someone."

"That would be?"

"My old girlfriend," he said cleanly. "She was the most beautiful thing I ever saw, but with beauty came her attitude." He looked saddened a bit.

"Well…what happened to her?" His eyes closed slightly and he looked away. "Sorry…I shouldn't ask such things."

"No, it's fine." He walked over the a large oak dresser and picked up a picture and handed it to me.

"Is this her!" He nodded. "She's gorgeous!" He smiled closing his eyes and walked back over to the window.

"Yes…she was."

"Was? Wait!" I stared at the picture again. "She's a…a human!" He smiled.

"She was indeed a human and she was executed."

"Executed!"

"Yes, because she was with me."

"But…I thought you hated humans."

"I never said that…' he said slightly smiling. I smiled back at him, surprised.

"So different…"

"What do you mean?" he said confused.

"You're your fathers son, but yet you are both opposites."

"That's a wonderful compliment, thanks. Truth is I hate my father. He's so forbidding about what I do and who I am with. It's sickening. As much as I want to get away from here I can't…no…more like I couldn't. I'd never have the strength to leave on my own." He stared back at me. "I'm sorry to be bothering you with my pity story."

"No, it's no problem at all. My parents…" my voice then trailed off.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault Demetrious." I sighed. "My parents always said it's better to have a friend to be able to share all your deepest darkest secrets with, but unfortunately for what I am I never experienced that." He stared at me a bit surprised. "What?"

"You said friend…"

"Yeah, so?" He smiled.

"You think we're friends?"

"Well it's just you opened up to me and everything, but if you don't want too…"

"No! That's not it at all! It's just…I've never had a friend before." His face turned a slight red in color.

"Don't worry, neither have I." He smiled warmly at me and I smiled back. He uneasily took a few steps towards me and stared at me. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say

something, but couldn't. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…" he answered quietly.

"We're friends now…so whatever it is you can tell me." He smiled.

"Yeah…" His glance turned away from me for a moment, but then quickly came back to meet mine.

"What's the matter Demetrious?" He took a few more uneasy steps towards me and was now hovering above me again. My eyes opened wider and he stared into my gaze deeply.

"Kitara…do you believe in what's called…" he trailed off and he broke his gaze.

"Believe in what?" He stared at me again.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I gasped slightly and he turned bright red. But I then realized what he said was right.

"Yes…I do" His eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. I smiled warmly at him. He narrowed his eyes a little then smiled kindly. He did again what he had done earlier. Demetrious slide his hand over my face and through my hair, but this time I didn't smack his hand away, instead I placed mine on top of his. He smiled and blushed again. His hand slide down and his fingers brushed over my lips ever so lightly. I quivered slightly at the touch of his fingers. He leaned in towards my face, our faces only inches apart. I could feel his warm breath on my face as his face grew closer. The next thing I remembered was the feel of his warm lips pressed to mine. He broke the kiss and smiled at me, seeing my surprised stare.

"First kiss huh?" I nodded just a tiny bit.

"Yeah…" I whispered. He smiled.

"Nice, huh?" Again I nodded a little.

"Yea…" I whispered. It was if I was in a trance or something. He leaned in and kissed me again, this time longer and deeper and I returned his kiss back. I felt his chest press against me slightly and then his body hovering over mine as he lied me down on the bed. The hand that had been placed on my face was now laced into my fingers, as was the other hand also. He huffed slightly and he stared down into my eyes deeply. Everything at that moment felt so unbelievably right.

"Kitara…let's run away."

"We can't run away Demetrious!"

"Why the hell not?"

"They would find us eventually."

"Who cares, it's worth a try." He smiled. I knew he was right, it was worth everything to me to risk it. I finally found someone who loved me other than my parents and most important

found a place where I could finally belong.

"I'll do it." He beamed at me. "But when?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight!"

"Yes, they'll most likely take you back to the cell, so I'll come back for you and get you out. We can go get a few of your things and then leave. We'll be far gone by the time they find out

we're missing." I nodded.

"Ok." He smiled and kissed me again. Just at that moment we heard footsteps. He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed to the somewhat large balcony. We sat in the chairs just as Neumonous walked in.

"What are you doing son?"

"We're only talking father, nothing more."

"Yes sir." I said quietly. He nodded and proceeded out the door.

"Guess that means that it's time for you to go now." He helped me up and pulled me close to him kissing me. "Now, remember our plan." I nodded.

"Yes."

"I'll be there around 1:00"

"I'll be waiting." I slipped out of his embrace and then walked out the door closing it quietly. I saw Neumonous in the kitchen making tea. I stopped and stared at him and he nodded his head once to tell me to leave. As I walked outside, sure enough the man was there waiting for me, so he could take me right back to the cell. For the first time in 2 days he gave me food to eat, although it was mushy gray oatmeal stuff. I decided not to eat it as hungry as I was. I figured that I could get something when we went back to my house later that night.

That night I waited for Demetrious to come. Just like he had promised, he came at exactly 1:00. I heard him jingle the keys and unlock the cell door.

'Kitara." he whispered. "Let's hurry up and go while the close is clear." I hurried up and ran out of the cell. We had gone back to my house, which was not far away at all, and gathered some of my clothes, money, and a few other needed supplies. We then hopped on his motorcycle. I placed my arms around his waist, pressing my body against his. He was so warm and I was so tired from lack of sleep in days. I fell asleep holding onto him. We then sped off to our whole new world.


	2. Blood

Chapter 2: Blood

The next thing that I remember, was Demetrious shaking me to wake up. It was just about dawn and we needed to find a place to stay out of the sun. After looking around for awhile, we found a large secluded waterfall with a cave hidden behind it. The cave was quite cold, so Demetrious built a nice sized fire to keep us warm for the time being. We spent a great deal of time in silence . Every once in awhile I would peer over at him out of the corner of my eye and every time he would have the same distant stare. Finally after what seemed like hours, he spoke.

"Are you cold?" he asked not moving the slightest bit.

"A little," I answered wrapping my arms around me a bit tighter.

"C'mere," he said turning around holding out his arms. I got up and walked over to him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down holding me close to him. I smiled at him and cuddled up close to him. He sat there forever holding me and stroking me head. Every so often he would lean down and kiss my forehead. I started getting tired and soon drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, I found myself still in his arms.

"Sleep good?" he said smiling. I yawned and stretched a bit. My eyes grew slight tears in them yawing and he wiped them away.

"Yeah," I said smiling back. He looked so tired when I looked up at him. "Didn't you sleep?"

"No," he said shaking his head.

"Why not? You need sleep." I stared at him with a bit of an irritated face.

"If I fall asleep, then who's going to protect you?" I blushed a bit.

"I'll be fine, don't worry so much."

"It's just…" he looked somewhat hurt. From his expression I could guess what he was thinking.

"You blame yourself for not being able to protect _her_, am I right?" He looked a bit surprised but then sighed closing his eyes.

"Yeah…" I embraced him tightly.

"Don't worry…I'll be fine," I said muffling into his chest. He held me back and kissed my head.

"Ok. Is that a promise?"

"Yes. That's a promise," I said smiling. "And I'll seal my promise with this kiss." I reached up placing my hand on his face, kissing him softly. I could feel a smile spread across his face. I broke away and stared away from him feeling stupid. He took my face in both of his tilting my head back and stared into my eyes deeply.

"Your eyes…" he said.

"What about them?" I asked blinking.

"Their so…beautiful. It's like they put you into a reverie." I blushed. "And your lips…" he whispered touching them softly. I turned bright red at that point. "Your lips…" he whispered

again. He leaned down and kissed me deeply. My eyes widened. After awhile he stopped kissing my lips and moved down to my neck. He started kissing the base of my neck and I muffled a slight moan. I felt him move back up my neck and his fangs graze against my neck. I quivered a bit and he shoved me away. I looked at him.

"I'm sorry…"

"What?" He said nothing. I stared at him and finally understood. That's why you're so tired. You need blood don't you?" He nodded slightly. I pulled my hair together and threw it over my opposite shoulder, revealing my neck to him. "Go ahead…I don't mind."

"No, I can't."

"I really don't mind. It won't hurt for that long." He stared at me unwillingly and I nodded to him. He stared at me for a bit. "'Don't worry, you're not going to hurt me." He stared at me and leaned down slowly. I felt his fangs rest against my neck then slowly begin to puncture the skin. I flinched and shut my eyes tight. It only lasted for a minute. After he was done, he licked the blood that ran down my neck off. I opened my eyes and stared at him. "See…I'm alive…" I replied weakly before falling asleep.

When I woke up some time later, he was in a dead sleep. I smiled looking at him and kissed him lightly. He stirred just a bit, but remained sleeping. I got up and walked to the entrance of the cave. It was finally dark now.

"What I wouldn't do for a bath right now…" I stared behind me and Demetrious was still dead asleep. I took a change of clothes and a towel with me and walked outside. The moon was a beautiful blueish white color and had a iridescent glow. The sky was filled with millions of stars that shone like city lights. I walked over to a more secluded area and set my change of clothes and the towel down on a large rock. I stripped off my clothes and wadded into the water slowly. It was freezing cold, but it felt good. After awhile of swimming around, I heard a noise and covered myself up.

"It's ok,' he said laughing a bit.

"What's so funny!" I asked a bit irritated and blushing.

"It's nothing. It's just your so damned cute when you get like that." I glared at him.

"Hey it isn't funny!" I yelled splashing him with a wave of water. He was completely drenched at stared at me. ( -- )

"Oh yea! Two can play this game!" He sent back a tidal wave of water at me but I ducked under the surface and popping back up again. We continued splashing each other, water flying everywhere. After awhile of a water war, we stopped gasping from breath. Demetrious stared at me, turning his head and clearing his throat.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Um…" he pointed at me. I looked down and gasped quickly turning around and going under the water. I had to forget that I was a girl. I was blushing furiously.

"I…I'm…s sorry…" I stuttered.

"It's ok," he said chuckling a bit. I stayed there embarrassed. I heard him swim over and I glanced over my shoulder and he was right behind me. My eyes widened. "What's a matter?" he asked placing his hands on my shoulders and looking around to my face. I covered myself up and stayed silent. "Oh…yea…sorry." He took his hands off my shoulders and swam away from me.

"No!" I said swimming after him grabbing his hand. He stared at me, wading there staring down, and still attached to his hand. I felt as if he was going to leave me. That was the one feeling that I heated the most.

"Yea?" he said. I stared at him blushing. With a hideously stupid look on my face. I was such a stupid and innocent person, I was no less than a child. I was afraid of him, of what he would say, of what he would do. I had to realize I was no mere child anymore, I was a full grown women. I needed to get past my fear or intense insecurity. I let go of his hand and latched onto him embracing him. At first he didn't say or do anything, but then he pulled me close to him holding me. "What's wrong…" he asked. I didn't say anything but stayed there holding onto him like a child. "It's ok,' he said. "I think I understand,' he said smiling.

"You do?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. Your just afraid. It's ok," he said smiling sweetly at me. I smiled back at him baring my face into his chest and started to cry. "Hey, hey don't cry," he said stroking my hair.

"But I feel so stupid and useless."

"Don't you dare say things like that!' he said slightly shaking my shoulders. "I never want you to say something dumb like that again! You got it!" I nodded slightly. He whipped my tears away smiling at me. I smiled back at him and he leaned down kissing me lightly. For once I wasn't afraid. He kissed me more, this time longer and more deeper. He still had a tight hold onto my arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt him shutter a bit and a smile grow on his face. 'Damn men' I thought. 'Must have enjoyed feeling my bare breasts against his chest.' ( -- ) "C'mon." He grabbed my hand and led me back to get changed. "Dawn is going to break any moment." He gave me privacy to change and then he walked back to the cave.

By the time he got back, dawn was just breaking.

"Feeling any better sweetie?"

"Yea thanks." 'Hahahaha!' I laughed in my head. 'He called me sweetie! ( . )'

"That's good," he said smiling sweetly. He came over and sat next to me and stared at me. I blushed and looked away towards the opposite side of the cave.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said not changing my fixation on the wall.

"Oh…okay…" I felt bad and turned around seeing him staring at the ground. He flicked his long jet black hair out of his eyes . 'Oh my fuckin God, he's so damned hot!' I thought. I

blushed staring at the ground immediately. He looked over to me and slightly laughed.

"What are you blushing for!" he said poking my arm.

"N…nothing!" He laughed and I stared at him slightly irritated. He stopped and looked me deeply. I stared back at him. "Y…yea…?" He twisted around , putting his arm on the ground on the opposite side of me. I starting blushing when he was right into my face. I slowly sank down to the ground, him following my face, until I was lying flat on the ground. He straddled over top of me his blue eyes gazing at me. I stared wide eyed at him. ( O.O ) He grinned and leaned down towards my face, hovering for awhile just staring into my eyes, then kissed me. I shut my eyes and kissed him back. He played with my top lip, biting it ever so slightly with his fangs. I shivered a bit, then he continued to kiss me again. Then without even realizing, he started to slip his hand up my shirt. But by the time he started to place his hand on my breast, I pulled my head away from him quickly, eyes staring wide open.

"Sorry…" he said getting off me and staring away.

"Its okay...I'm sorry…it's just a bit…to fast for me…" Surprisingly he smiled back at me.

"Don't worry about it, I'm the one who should be sorry. I understand."

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"No problem," he said smiling back.

"I'm kinda tired, I'm gonna go to bed if you don't mind."

"Nope, go ahead. I'm gonna go to bed too."

"Okay, goodnight then."

"Goodnight..." he said. I kinda had the feeling that something was bothering him, but what I didn't know.


	3. Dilemma

Chapter 3: Dilemma

When I finally woke the next morning Demetrious was no where to be found.

"No need to panic he probly just went for a walk or something." But after an hour or so he didn't show up. "Maybe I should go look for him..." I walked outside and looked around, but couldn't find him anywhere. I walked up the knoll and through the woods. I called his name out a few times, but he didn't answer. I started to get really worried. "What if he's hurt...or what if he's..." I couldn't finish the sentence. I continued through the woods, almost to a large open valley. I could see thousands of flowers that covered it, they shown a silvery blue in the moon's light. I decided to walk through the western side of the woods, maybe he was there. After quite a while of searching, I found him perched a top a rock formation, just staring out into nothingness. I tried climbing up the rocks, but climbing wasn't my best thing. I kept slipping and scraping my legs and arms, making me cringe. I slipped pretty bad at one point and could feel a line of blood trickle down my leg. I continued trying to climb, but then I finally lost grip and fell off. It was a good thing I was only several feet from the ground. I groaned rubbing my back.

"What the hell are you doing?" I looked up and Demetrious stood staring down at me.

"I was worried where you went so I came looking for you and..." I didn't finish what I was saying. He looked rather irritated. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever." He scooped me up into his arms and carried me back to the cave. I couldn't help to wonder what was wrong with him, he never used the word 'whatever' or that tone before.

When we got back, he sat me down rather a little roughly. He grabbed the first aid kit and began to clean my leg.

"Is something wrong?" He looked more irritated than ever.

"No."

"Oh, okay." He bandaged my leg and tied it up a little tight, making me flinch. He got up and started to walk away.

"Uh, where are you going?" He stopped and turned around glaring at me.

"I'm going out for a walk, I wont be long, so stay here. If you come looking for me ill be mad." I only nodded.

"I wonder what happened..." I decided to just let it pass and stay put.

Hours went by and he still didn't come back.

"Maybe I should go out...no I don't want him mad at me..." I waited longer and more hours past. It was morning by then and no sign of him. I sighed, huddling into a ball. I grew tired and

fell asleep. When I woke up at dark, he still had not come back. I made a small fire to keep myself warm and lied on the ground next to it. I stared into it, watching the embers dance and flicker about. After a while I heard faint foot steps and looked up.

"Demetrious! Where were you! You've been gone since last night!" He was silent and sat down far from me. "Demetrious..." I got up and sat in front of him. "What's wrong?" I leaned my face towards him about to kiss him but he pushed me away. I stared wide eyed at him. I extended my hand out towards him, but he grabbed it tightly. "Ow...Demetrious...that really hurts!" Instead of letting go he only squeezed harder. "Demetrious!" I cringed and he threw my hand away from him. I stared at him.

"Don't touch me," he said glaring.

"But, I." His stare frightened me. "W...what's wrong." He remained silent. "You...don't have to tell me..." I got up and walked back over to the fire. I could feel tears well up in my eyes and

then start to uncontrollably start to fall one by one. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him look up over at me.

"Why are you crying!" He still sounded irritated.

"Cause you...you hurt me..." I could see the irritatedness drain from his face quickly at that moment and then grow saddened.

"I...I...didn't mean..." I looked away from him and back into the fire. He got and stood behind me. He sank down to the ground and grabbed me. I gasped as he buried his head into my back.

"What are you..."

"I'm sorry...so sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you it's just..." Then I felt the warm feeling of tears on my neck.

"Your crying..." His embrace around me tightened.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay."

"NO!" It isn't! I hurt you!"

"I'm fine really. I just want you to tell me what's wrong." I could feel him ease up and then let go of me. "You can tell me anything...whatever it is..."

"It's just...:

"What?"

"I have...so many feelings pent up inside of me."

"Feelings?"

"Yea...just...a lot of feelings towards you, ones that I cant show you." I blushed looking away, but then stared at him sympathetically. I finally understood what was bothering him so much and I felt as if it was my fault.

"It's all my fault..."

"No it isn't...it's me being selfish."

"No..."

"Yes. You have nothing to do with this. It is 100 not your fault." I stared at him. "So please don't worry, okay." I nodded and he smiled at me. "I'll be ok."

"Okay," I said smiling back at him. He gave me a quick kiss.

"I'm gonna get some rest, okay? I'm pretty tired."

"Sure." He got up and went over to his supposed bed, which was just a bunch of blankets and pillows. As he lied down and threw the blanket over himself, I heard him give a sigh.

'If only I could do something to help him in some sort of way,' I thought. I figured the best thing for him now was some rest.

When he had woken up the next morning, he seemed a little restless.

"Feeling okay?" I asked him.

"Yea, just a little tired." I took it that he was in need of blood again. I walked over to him and sat in front of him and stared. I guess he could tell what I was doing, he gave me the same

stare he did the first time I gave him my blood. He finally gave in after a moment.

"I'll be fine..." He sighed then nodded. He placed his hand on my neck and pushed my hair out of the way. Then he leaned over and placed his lips on my neck, giving me a few kisses.

"Don't play with me," I said breathlessly. He chuckled a bit then slide his teeth up my neck and slowly sank them in. I flinched some but grew at ease after I felt his lips pressed against my neck sucking the warm blood. After he was done I felt him kiss my neck a few times where he had bitten me.

"See...still alive..." I said falling unconscious for the time being.


	4. Departed

Chapter 4: Departed

When I had woken up some time later, I found Demetrious sitting by the fire with his usual blank stare. I yawned and stretched out.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing really," he said not moving his gaze from the fire.

"You sure?" He only nodded once. "Well, if your sure." I walked around the cave for a while, there wasn't anything better to do.

"Why do you keep pacing? It's getting kind of annoying."

"Oh...sorry." 'What's his problem?' I thought. 'Male pms...' I walked over and sat next to him, resting my head on his shoulder. I could feel him move a bit, giving me the hint that he didn't

want me near him. I sighed and got up walking quite a ways away from him. We sat in silence for the longest time until he finally spoke.

"I've been giving it a lot of thought."

"Been giving what a lot of thought?"

"The fact that I think we need some time alone from each other for awhile."

"What! Why!"

"Because," he sighed. "This relationship isn't going anywhere. Take no offense but your kind of clingy, it makes me feel chained down. That's one thing that I can't stand. I like to be a

free and independent person. That's the reason why I ran away with you." I couldn't believe what he was saying to me. All this time I had no idea, but when I did, I felt like he had been

ripped out my heart and had left me to choke to death on my own blood.

"I'm so stupid…" I began to choke back tears.

"What?"

"I'm so fuckin stupid!"

"No your not."

"Yes I am! I mean I thought I loved you enough to understand you. I thought that everything was going perfectly fine and nothing could go wrong!"

"It takes time. We'll get there eventually."

"But not soon enough! I need to understand how your mind works. I need to know everything about you…I want to know…so I can understand you and get away from being

this…this…redundant person." His face was so dull and he had a regretful look.

"Your not unwanted…your not useless. If anything you're the most important person to me and understands me the most." He stared profoundly at me. "If you want to understand me

better, then the first thing to know is that sometimes I need to be by myself. It helps to clear my mind and invigorate me."

"Was that why you were gone the other day?"

"Yes! It's not that I don't want to be with you, it's just that I need time to think things over and learn ways to make us _more._" I stared at him. Just from what he had told me, a whole new

side of him had opened up to me. I smiled faintly at him.

"I'll wait." He looked at me a bit comforted. "I'll wait…because…I love you." He seemed a bit shocked though I couldn't figure out why.

"And _I_ love _you_ too." I smiled. It took a moment but I had realized that was our first time actually saying that we loved each other. "Now, I'm not going to be away long, just for a bit to

clear up some things, ok?" I smiled at him.

"Okay! I'll do the same as well."

"Okay," he said smiling. He gave me a quick kiss and left.

I lied underneath the stars that night, just staring up at them. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"If only I knew what to do to make things better between us…" I sat and thought for the longest time, thinking of all the possibilities. My eyes drifted shut and somehow I drifted off to

sleep. When I woke up sometime later, I found myself underneath a warm blanket by the fire. A arm was wrapped tight around me and I could feel a body pressed against my back. I

looked over my shoulder and saw Demetrious. I smiled at the thought of him being back. I shifted around wrapping my arms around his neck. He must have been awake cause he then

wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I smiled.

"I gave it a lot of thought," I heard him mumble into my hair.

"Really?"

"Yea."

"And?"

"If we still stay like this I'll still be happy. I realized I love your clinginess." I laughed a bit.

"Good." He pulled his head away a gave me a kiss. A smile formed across my lips. He stopped and ran his fingers through my hair and just stared at me smiling. I gave him a few quick

kisses back, making him grin.

"Now, now," he said. I kissed him again, letting him now I wasn't finished just yet. "Tomorrow," he said poking me lightly at the end of my nose.

"Fine. This isn't the end."

"Not by far…" he said smiling and pulling me close to him again.


	5. Temptation

Chapter 5: Temptation

"Hey…c'mon Kitara wake up!" I groaned a bit and flung my hand over my side hitting something. "Ow!" My eyes immediately popped open and I tossed over quickly.

"I'm sorry!" ( TTTT) I said staring at him waiting to see what his response would be.

"It's okay," he said laughing a bit. I sighed and closed my eyes, bringing my head down on the ground. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I smiled and looked up at him. He smiled

back, then gave me a light kiss. "Want to go for a swim?"

"A…swim?"

"We don't have to if you don't want to…" I stared away blushing, remembering the last time. "Sorry, never mind." He said rather remorseful.

"No, lets go!" I got up and held my hand out to help him get up. He smiled and held my hand.

"Okay," he said smiling warmly.

He left for the lake while I rummage around through my bag.

"Bathing suit…bathing suit… God damned that had to be the thing I forgot!" ( . ) I went to the lake, but couldn't find Demetrious anywhere. "Demetrious!" I called to him. Suddenly

he emerged from under water, swinging his semi-long black hair back, and sending water droplets everywhere. Water dripped down his pale colored muscular body. My heart skipped a

beat, at the sight of seeing him like this. I walked over to the large rock and sat on it.

"What's wrong, don't you want to come in?"

"That's not the problem…"

"What is it then?" I sighed and blushed looking away.

"I…don't have a…bathing suit…" He started laughing hysterically. "It's not funny!" But he still continued to laugh at me. "Fine then! You'll be sorry!" I threw off my shirt and pants,

being stripped down to my bra and underwear. I jumped into the water and swam over to him, staring at him.

"You know what?"

"What!" I said rather crossly.

"You extremely sexy when your pissed off." I stared at him fuming.

"It's not funny…"I said through my clenches teeth. I then dunked him under the water and laughed.

"Ha! Now that's funny!" I continued laughing, but after a while he didn't pop up. I looked around and couldn't find him. "Demetrious! Demetrious!" Suddenly he jumped up out of the

water and grabbed a hold of me, lifting me into the air. "Hey put me down!"

"Put you down?"

"Yes!" I said thrashing around. He threw me into the water laughing. I popped up gasping for air. "That's not what I ment!"

"I'm sorry," he said pulling me close to him and kissing me.

"Naw! It's not fare…that always works" I said irritated.

"Not supposed to admit your weaknesses.," he said laughing a bit.

"Well! Ya know what!"

"What!" he said excitedly.

"You…you…"

"Me what?"

"I don't know…" I said dumbly making him laugh. I stared at him.

"I'm sorry," he said wiping away a laughed tear.

"It's ok."

"But do _you _know what?"

"No, what?" He grinned. "What!"

"I know your weakness now," he said pleasantly.

"No fare!" ( . ) He grabbed my hands, lacing his fingers into my own, and lifted my arms into the air so I couldn't push him away. He drew himself close to me and stared deeply at me.

"W…what?"

"Nothing…" he said whispering, leaning down and kissing me deeply. I returned his kiss back to him and a smile formed across his lips. He skimmed his arms down my own, making me shiver when his wet fingertips slipped down my back, then my sides, and to my hips, where he held me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his head, pulling him closer, and deepening our kiss.

"Hey…" I said after awhile.

"Hmmm?" he continued kissing me.

"Let's…go…back…huh?"

"Okay." He stopped kissing me and lifted my up.

"Demetrious!"

"Hey, you said you wanted to go back right?"

"Fine," I laughed wrapping my arms around his neck to keep a hold.

He took me back to the cave and sat me down on the blanket softly. My arms were still around his neck tightly.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I stared at him innocently and pulled on his neck. He grinned and straddled over top of me, kissing me. "What's that innocent look for?" he said slightly

laughing.

"Oh, who cares?" He smiled and continued kissing me. He had his forearms placed down on the ground. I laced my arms underneath his and placed my hands on top of his shoulder

blades. He stopped kissing my lips and starting kissing my neck.

"Demetrious…" I whispered.

"Hmmm?" I didn't say anything else. He moved down to the base of my neck and I sank my fingertips into his shoulder blades slightly. I started to dip my fingernails into his back after

he had moved down to my collarbone. I felt his shoulder blades sink down from the slight pain of my nails. I eased off and moved my hands to his head, ruffling up his hair.

"Demetrious…" He stopped kissing me and hung his head down with his eyes closed. He huffed slightly. He had droplets of sweat dripping from his hair and his body was dampened

slightly with sweat beads.

"What?"

"I love you." I said softly. He half laughed.

"Kind of a weird time to say it…but I love you too," he said smiling. I smiled back at him. He kissed me one last time and got up off me. I stared at him. "You should go change so you

don't catch a cold," he said folding his arms behind his head and stretching.

"Yea…" I said trying to cover myself up. He walked out of the cave and gave me time to change.

"You done yet?" He said around the corner of the cave.

"Yes!' I called back to him. He walked in, just as I was combing my hair. He sat down by the fire where it was warm. I got up walking over to him and lied down, placing my head in his lap.

He stroked my hair softly. The pleasant feeling of his arm resting on my shoulder and his fingers flowing through my hair, had comforted me and sent me asleep.


	6. Deeps Sensations

Chapter 6: Deep Sensations the chapter Cams has long awaited for! The BIG one! . 

The next night we decided to take a walk in the woods. He had his fingers laced through my own as we walked to the wide open valley that I had found that time I had gone looking for him. All the silver-blue flowers glistened and twitched in the light cool breeze. We came across a grove of willow trees and threw out a large blanket underneath one. The tree's limbs holding the flowing leaves, that dropped down to the ground, had swayed back and forth.

"It's so beautiful out her," I said softly .

"Yea…" he replied holding me close to him. He picked a nearby flower and strung it into my hair. I smiled as he moved the strands of hair out of my face, then kissed my forehead. He

skimmed his fingers softly across my cheek, then began to kiss me. I started to return his kiss when he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Shh," he whispered, covering up my mouth. "Let's go…"

"But why?"

"Just c'mon." I picked up the blanket and he grabbed my hand trying to hurry me back to the woods. Suddenly we heard a gun shot ring out from behind us and a flock of birds fly out

into the night sky frantically. I heard Demetrious groan a bit.

"What's wrong! Are you ok!"

"Yea, the bullet just barely missed me, it only grazed my shoulder. Hurry, c'mon!" We started running back through the woods. 'Let's go this way."

"But that isn't the way back!"

"If someone is following us then we'll throw them off track."

"Good idea!" We ran in the opposite direction of the cave until we couldn't run any longer.

"I…don't think…they're following us…anymore," he said gasping for air.

"Thank…God…"I huffed. I coughed a few times.

"Let's go back before anybody else can find us."

It took us a good half hour before we got back to the cave. When we finally did, he plopped down on the ground sighing and rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh yea. You were hurt. Let me check it out."

"It's nothing really…" he said taking off his slightly blood stained shirt. I leaned down and examined it.

"Good, it's nothing serious. Just put a patch over it and it will be fine in a few days." I looked around for something to wipe the blood away with. "Damnit!"

"What's wrong?"

"We're out of cleansing pads. Must have used them up from when I got hurt."

"It'll be fine, it's no big deal really."

"No, it may not be serious now, but it could get infected." I leaned over and began to lick away the blood.

"Uh…" he said silently. I cleaned the remaining blood off, then tied a bandage around his arm.

"There, that should do it." I looked up at him, to find him staring at me. "What's? What's the matter?" He sat there staring at me for the longest time without saying anything. "Heellooo?"

I said waving my hand in front of his face. He jumped slightly.

"Huh! What!" I stared at him a bit irritated. ( -- )

"I asked you what was wrong."

"Oh…nothing."

"Then what was all the spaciness?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Okay…"

"I'm fine," he said smiling. "Thanks."

"Yea, no problem." He stared at me.

"Oh."

"Huh, what?"

"There's just a bit of blood…" he leaned down and licked a small splotch of blood off my cheek.

"Thanks…" I said blushing.

"Yea…' he whispered. He continued to stare at me.

"What!' I asked getting irritated.

"Nothing…" he sighed looking away.

"Well there obviously is something wrong. So what is it?"

"Nothing, okay?"

"God Damnit just fricken answer me!" He stared at me a bit surprised and remained silent. "Will you please just tell me what's wrong?" He sighed, then stared down at the ground.

"I…"

"You what?"

"I thought that I was going…"

"You were going to what!"

"I thought I was going to lose you!" He said yelling at me. I gasped. "I thought that something was going to happen to you! I was so afraid back there when they gun went off, I had no

idea where it was going, or what it was going to hit. You don't know how relieved I am that the bullet had hit me and not you. If something had happened to you…if something happened to you…I don't know what I would have done…." I was staring at his beat red face with tears streaming down my face."

"Demetrious…"

"What?" He then stared at me wide eyed, after I smack him across the face.

"If you ever, _ever_ do something stupid if something happens to me, I will kick your ass!" He looked at me, then chuckled a bit.

"Fine," he said smiling. I lunged at him, throwing my arms around his neck, burying my face into his chest and sobbing. He stroked my head. "Don't cry, please." I couldn't help but cry.

"I was scared too. "

"It's all over now, we'll be fine." I looked up at him. "Damnit," he said rather crossly, looking away.

"What?" I sniffed.

"Nothing…"

"Not this again," I groaned. "Now, what?"

"That face."

"What face." I stared at him kind of confused. He looked back at me.

"See! That face!" I tilted my head back more confused than ever. "STOP!"

"I'm sorry! I would stop but I have no idea what I am supposed to stop doing!"

"Sorry…" he sighed. "It's just…every time you give me that innocent face…"

"What? This?" I looked at him innocently.

"Yes! Stop!" I laughed.

"What? Is this your weakness?" I leaned into his face and tried to look all cute and guiltless. He grunted and pushed me away lightly. "Great now I know _your_ weakness!" I got up

dancing around and singing tauntingly. "I know your weakness, I know your weakness!"

"Hey! Stop!" he laughed. I continued singing. He got up. "Hey!" He began to walk towards me.

"Oh no! Run away! Demetrious is coming!" I yelled jokingly. He chased after me around the cave, until he had me trapped in one of the corners. "Damnit!" He slowly stepped towards me.

"Fine, you win!" I yelled, but he continued to walk towards me. He had a fixed stare on me. "W…what?" I stammered. I started backing up, until I was against the wall and couldn't

possibly go anywhere else. "Demetrious? Are you that mad? I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it!" He grinned walking up to me. "Demetrious…" His body was now pressed against

my own and he had his hands placed on the wall above me. He slowly leaned down and kissed me.

"I wouldn't talk…" he said silently and then kissing me again. "I know _your_ weakness."

"No…fare…" He laced his fingers through mine and had my arms against the wall. He began to kiss me below the ear on the side of my neck. I had my head tilted up and sideways.

"Demetrious…" I called softly. He stopped.

"What?' he said kind of sighing.

"I love you…" He stared at me.

"Love you too." He said sighing and backing away. "Always at the worst times…" I heard him mumble.

I grabbed his hand. He turned around and stared at me. "What?" I gave him an innocent stare. "Aw c'mon." I drew closer to him, staring at the ground. "What?" I tugged at his

hand and tried to give him the hint to sit down. He finally got the idea and sat down next to me. "What's wrong?" he said. I still had my hand tightly attached to his. I sat up on my knees,

leaning over and kissing him. He stared at me a bit surprised. "Yes?" 'God Damnit! Why can't I say anything to him!' I thought. I swung his hand a bit and took a deep breath.

"I don't care anymore."

"Don't care! Don't care about what!" He stared at me confused.

"I don't care about being afraid of you…about what you will do…about what you will say…if I'm going to be hurt…then I want _you_ to be the one to do it. You're the only person that I

want to hurt me…to make me cry…to love me or to hate me…" My eyes were filled with tears and they started falling one by one. I gasped, looking away blushing. 'There. I finally said

it.' I thought.

"Oh, Kitara…" he said taking me into his arms.

"I'm not done…" he respectfully let go of me. "Even if this whole time you were pretending…" By this time, he was actually crying. "Uh…" He then had me pinned against the ground

and he punched his fist into the ground next to me.

"Pretending! Pretending!" What the hell would I be _pretending_! Why would I try and keep you safe…hold you at night…kiss you…tell you I love you…want you more than

anything…and most of all risk _my life _for _you_ if I was pretending!" He was screaming right in my face and it made me so scared of him. But then I latched onto him tightly.

'I didn't mean it that way! I'm so sorry!" I was bawling into his chest. "I never ment it in a way to hurt you, honestly!" He had me embraced tightly. "I ment it in the way that I've come to

love you so much that I don't care how much you hurt me. I want _you_ to be the one to love me. I want _you_ to be the one to hate me. I want _you_ to be the one to have me. I want _you_ and

_only _you." He had me on the ground and was holding me so incredibly tight. 'Demetrious…I can hardly breath…" He loosened his grip, but didn't let go. After a while he finally let go of

me.

"Kitara…I love you so incredibly much. There is _no _way that I could even possibly show you how much that I love you…

"Demetrious…" He leaned down and kissed me. His kiss was different from any other one he had ever given me. "Everything that you possibly wanted me to know…it was there…" I said

crying. He straddled over me and kissing me again. I placed my hands on his shoulders, then sliding them down his bare back. I could feel his back muscles tensing up, underneath my

fingertips. He sent a few kisses down my neck, then gave two light tugs at my shirt. I knew exactly what he was asking me. 'I seriously don't care anymore,' I thought. 'Well at least he asked…he isn't acting like some ravenous animal.' I responded by lifting my arms above my head and he gently pulled it off. My body shivered and I moaned slightly, as his body slid

down my own and he grazed his fangs down my neck to my stomach, as he began to softly kiss my belly button. "That tickles!" I yelled. He smiled and gave a small chuckle. He kissed his

way back up to my mouth. His hand slithered up my stomach and to my chest, undoing my bra. I had my hands placed on his head, my fingertips entangled into his long soft hair, as he

began to kiss my collar bone, then moving down slightly lower. After a while he had somehow removed my pants and underwear as well as his own. My eyes were filled with tears as I

embraced him tightly, digging my nails into his back. His hair hanging almost down into my face, his body dampened with sweat. This was the final point, there was no turning back. He

had given me everything he had to offer, all of his love.

Dawn next morning had came. I blinked my eyes a few times, before actually opening then fully. Demetrious had himself gripped tight around me. I slid the blanket off me and

went to get some clothes on. Getting up, I groaned when I felt the pain in my lower abdominal area, clutching my stomach. I quickly washed off in the water that flowed from the waterfall

inside the cave and then changed into some fresh clothes. I lied back down next to Demetrious. His eyes popped open scaring me.

"Morning beautiful," he said smiling.

"Good morning yourself." He gave me a kiss and then embraced me.

"Feeling ok?"

"Yea…just some slight pains."

"Well, that's nothing unusual. It's always like that." He held me next to him for the longest time in silence before speaking. "I've been thinking…"

"About?"

"Our future." 'Oh no,' I thought. 'This could be bad, or this could be good.'

"Okay…" I said waiting for his response.

"Well, if you don't mind, we can go over it later."

"Oh, okay. No problem..."

"Good."


	7. A Natural Life

Chapter 7: A Natural Life very very short chapter --' sorry

That night couldn't have come any quicker. He had wanted us to go back to the place where the gun accident had occurred. He promised me that everything would be ok, and I so I believed him. We walked through the woods hand in hand, back to the same billowing willow tree as the night before. I threw out a blanket on the ground and we lied side by side staring up at the stars. He looked over at me.

"What's that!" he said pointing to the grove of willow trees.

'What? I don't see anything!"

"I do! Let's go see!" We got up and I walked over to where he had pointed.

"Demetrious! You dumbass! There's nothing here but another tree!" ( . )

"C'mon!"

"Huh!" He grabbed my hand and led me to what seemed to be a cliff. He was running, dragging me up it. "Slow down!" Soon after he stopped.

"Go have a look," he said smiling. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the edge, looking over. Thousands of bright blue and black butterflies fluttered across a humongous flowered

orchard. There was so many, that they appeared as like an ocean. I stared in amazement. Before I could say anything, he took my hand again and led me down a pathway that led to the

bottom of the cliff. We ran through the ocean swarm of butterflies sending them into a fluttering panic. He huffed lightly. "How did you know about this!" I asked curiously.

"Every year, the butterflies gather to mate with one another." I watched in amazement as the butterflies timidly began to swarm back over to us. What he did next was a complete and utter

surprise. He handed me a flower that he had just picked then had dropped down to one knee. I gasped, covering my mouth and staring at him.

"Demetrious…" He pulled out a small, rounded rectangular, black box. "Demetrious…" He opened it up to expose and small but extremely beautiful diamond ring. My eyes welled up with

tears.

"Kitara…will you marry me?" I stared at him for a while sobbing, then nodded vigorously.

"Yes…yes of course I will!" He took my left hand and slid the ring onto my finger.

"A perfect fit…" he said getting up then embracing me and kissing me. He took my hand once again and we went on our way back to the cave.

We decided to get married as soon as possible. Our plans were to get married of course privately in a matter of a few days, then get as far away as possible. Sadly, we gathered up

all our belongings and packed them back onto Demetrious' motorcycle. This place was strangely like my home. So many wonderful and not so wonderful things had happened there. The first time a man had told me he loved me, my 'first time', many happy memories, and some tough times. Possibly the best of my life had happened here and was being left behind so easily. But I realized that we were moving on to start a better life and happier life.


	8. News

Chapter 8: News

"Do you take this women to be your loftily wedded wife?"

"I do." Demetrious held my hands and smiled at me. It was soon enough my turn.

"And do you, take this man to be your loftily wedded husband?"

"I do," I responded smiling.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife…you may now kiss, the bride," he said smiling. Demetrious let go of my hands, brought me close to him and stared into my eyes for a moment,

before kissing me. We bid the minister farewell and left the church to our reserved hotel room.

We arrived just minutes after. Walking into the hotel, I admired my surroundings. In the entrance was a large water fountain surrounded by hundreds of flower arrangements.

"That is room 415," the man said handing the key to Demetrious. "You bags will be brought up shortly."

"Oh, that's fine, we have everything." The man nodded and Demetrious grabbed my hand, leading me to the elevator. We boarded it and he pressed the fourth floor button. We reached

the top and the elevator dinged, opening its doors. We walked down the hallway fifteen doors down. He slid the card through the lock and the light flashed green , clicking open.

"Well, here we are," he said sitting his bag down on a nearby table. The room was immaculate. Dark red curtains hung from the rod, covering a huge sliding glass door. Rose and baby's

breath filled vases were set up around the room. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room, against the wall, that had been covered with blood colored rose petals.

"Demetrious! It's so beautiful!" He said nothing, but only smiled and picked me up, leading me towards the bed. "Demetrious!" I laughed. He grinned, laying me down on the bed lightly, giving me a kiss.

"You stay here…I'll be right back."

"Ok," I said smiling. He walked into the bathroom and had gotten a quick shower. He came back moments later, changed into his sweatpants and his hair dripping wet. He lied down on the

bed next to me.

"Hey…"

"What?' he said profoundly.

"I love you." He smiled.

"An I love you too," he said kissing my nose, making me giggle. He lied there for the longest time stroking my cheek and staring at me. After awhile I couldn't stand staring at him

anymore. His gaze was so intensely fixated on my eyes. "What's wrong?" he said sitting up on the bed.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine," I said smiling.

"Okay." He leaned over kissing me and I kissed him back.

"Demetrious?"

"Yea?" Like always I never said anything else, only his name as if seeing if he was really there, it wasn't a dream or just my imagination. I think he understood too, because he never said

anything either.

He had his fingers laced through mine, holding my arms down. His hands slid down my arms, down my sides, and to my stomach, where he grabbed my shirt and pulled it off,

throwing it on the floor. He made his way back down past my waist and unbuttoned my jeans, taking them off and throwing them on the floor as well, along with my bra afterwards. I slid

my hands down his back, then drawing small circles with my fingernails, as he kissed me from my neck to just above my chest. His body slid down mine, as he kissed his way down to my

stomach, then pulled off my underwear, then his own. Applying slight pressure, he slowly glided his hands back up my legs, up my stomach, over my chest, and up my arms, lacing his

fingers into mine again.

"Demetrious…" I moaned as he pressed his body into mine. Some cold droplets of water from his hair had been dripped onto me, but I didn't care. His body was hot and I could feel his

tensed muscles being pressed into me. "Deme…tri…us," I said breathlessly. My heart was racing, when I felt his heavy breathing chest on my own. My eyes were shut tightly and I

gritted my teeth together. I had such a firm grip on his hands, my fingers were squeezing into his hands. "Geh…Demetrious!" I screamed to him, pressing my chest into his, but he didn't

answer. After a moment, my tight grip on his hands had eased off. I slowly opened my eyes, to find him staring down at me.

"You…alright?" he wheezed.

"Yea," I said smiling and placing my hand on his face. He took my hand in his own and kissed it, then got off me. I breathed heavily laying there and soon drifted off to sleep.

I awoke some hours later with a rancid feeling in my stomach.

"Ugh…what the hell…?" I clutched my stomach sitting up, which made it worse. I leaned over the bed, grabbing my underwear and shirt, slipping them on, leaving everything else in a

pile. I got up and slowly walked to the bathroom. "Ugh…" I started running to the bathroom, one hand still on my stomach and now one hand across my mouth. I made it to the bathroom

just in time before I leaned over the toilet, throwing up. I threw up four times, by the time Demetrious slowly walked into the bathroom, rubbing at his eyes.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he said leaning down placing an arm around me. I threw up one last time before I managed to say anything.

"Uh…I don't know…I just woke up feeling sick, then I got dressed , felt even worse, ran to the bathroom, and threw up."

"Get dressed properly. I'll take you down to the hotel clinic." He helped me get up so I could go get dressed. He got dressed himself, then grabbed the room key card and lead me out the

room. We slowly walked to the elevator, pressed the button for the doors to open, and then got on. The elevator didn't help much, but it was the quickest way. We got to the clinic office

and he knocked on the door a few times.

"It's open!" a voice shouted. Demetrious opened the door and closed it after we walked in. "Be with you in just a moment." After a minute or two, a short, stalky, older women walked out

of the office. She had dark gray hair and small glasses. "Yes?" she said pushing her glasses down for a better look.

"My wife here, isn't doing to well right now."

"What's wrong dear?"

"I just threw up five times and I feel like I have to…" I covered my mouth and she pointed to a room right down a very small hall.

"How long has she been like this?"

"Just today."

"How long?"

"She just woke up with it."

"Ok. Thank you," She said nodding and walked down the hallway to me. She held out her hand. "Able to get up darling?" I nodded, taking her hand. She led me to a enclosed room, up

the hallway from the bathroom. "Sit here please." I sat down in the chair she had ask me to. She asked me several questions and ran a few tests, then left the room to get Demetrious. He

came into the room, walking over to me and taking my hand into his, stroking it.

"Is she going to be ok?" She laughed a bit."

"She'll be more than fine."

"Good," he said with a sigh of relief. "What is it? A stomach virus?" She laughed again.

"No, just a bit of a case of morning sickness."

"Morning sickness?" I gasped pulling my hands from his and covering my mouth.

"Does…that mean I'm…"

"Your what!" asked Demetrious startled.

"Yes my dear," the old women nodded. "Congratulations…you 're pregnant."


	9. Adolescent Hearts

Chapter 9: Adolescent Hearts FINAL CHAPTER

The next 2 weeks, Demetrious was determined to do everything and anything for me. There wasn't any moment that he wasn't by my side. Sure it was flattering and all, but it got a bit irritating after awhile.

"Do you need a blanket? Maybe some hot tea? Oh, I know! How about I set a chair up for you out on the balcony!"

"Demetrious…for the 15th time in a half hour….I am fine. I'll let you know if I need anything. Besides, I'm perfectly fine to do things, I'm only 2 and a half weeks into my pregnancy and it

would be better if I had exercise, I need to stay in shape and be healthy to support the baby."

"I know…" he sighed. "I just want to feel helpful and I don't want you to do anything that could hurt your or the baby."

"I know that," I said kissing him. "But I'll be fine believe me," I said smiling, trying to reassure him.

"Okay," he said smiling back.

A few days later, Demetrious and I had decided to move into a small cottage off the edge of town. It was placed back into a wooded area a bit, away from any neighbors, but we figured it was best. Even though it was somewhat tiny, it was home. The back and front yards were filled with large flower gardens to give me something to do during my pregnancy. There was also a small, but extremely beautiful Zen garden in the backyard, that had a pond that contained a few large Koi fish and had a mini bridge that connected one side to the other. The front yard was welcoming, with a large white trellis at the beginning of the walkway. The house itself was old and made of stones. Despite being small, there was a kitchen, living room, dining room, two bathrooms, and two bedrooms, that were quite roomy for the size. We spent most of our days planning on how to decorate the baby's new room.

A month went by and I was still in perfect shape. It was barely visible that I was carrying a three month old baby. I spent most mornings and afternoons tidying up around the

house and working on the gardens, which became my top priority. At nights, I would sit on the couch reading a book, until Demetrious came home from work. I'd great him with the same,

"Welcome home honey," with a kiss, then supper would always be ready for him. After dinner, we would curl up together on the couch either watching TV or just sitting there together.

One particular day, while I was sitting on the couch reading, I happened to glance out of the corner of my eye and spot a shadow past the window. I thought of it as nothing, but maybe one of the stray cats that pass by the house looking for food every now and then. I continued reading my book, when the shadow had past by again.

"That's strange…" I had a gut feeling to get up and lock the front and back doors. After I had locked them, I slowly went to the window, hiding behind the curtain. I pulled it back

gradually, peering out of the side of the window, finding a man who had somehow looked familiar to me. He turned around staring at the window, I quickly jumped back dropping the

curtain.

'Did he see me!' I thought. I stayed pressed against the wall tightly, making sure I was not visible. I heard a few voices outside the window, followed by silence. I stilled stay plastered

against the wall. Then I heard a pair of long claws scrape down the window making me cringe. I covered my ears, trying not to yell out. The scratching finally stopped and I uncovered my

ears, listening carefully. Then suddenly, from the window on the other side of the house, another man had peered in. I stared shocked, but I knew from my position and where I was, he

was unable to see me. After he had left and I was sure I hadn't heard anyone else, I slowly crawled across the floor and crept into one of the bathrooms, one of the only places in the

house with no windows. I sat on the edge of the bathtub and sighed.

"Who was that! He looked so familiar too…" After awhile of sitting there, I heard a noise come from the front of the house. I heard the door open then close, then soft footsteps. I

jumped up locking the door. I covered my mouth, so no extra words were heard. The footsteps walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the bathroom. The doorknob giggled then

stopped, and was then continued by a small knock.

'"Honey, you ok? Are you in there?" I gasped when I heard the sound of Demetrious's voice. I ran to the door unlocking it and glomping him.

"Oh my God! I'm so glade you're here!"

"Why, what happened? Why where you locked in the bathroom?" he said holding me close.

"Today, while you were gone, there were people outside of our house…they were looking in the windows. They looked really familiar too."

"What, but who! No one knows were here!"

"Now that I think about it, I think they may have been some of the people from where you used to live."

"I knew this would come…" he growled. "My father must be trying to track us down…"

"What do we do?"

"Wait a few days and see if they come back. If they do, we're going to have to move…" As much as I hated the idea, I knew he was right.

"Yea…" I sighed. He hugged me.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay. I'm going to take a few days off work too, I can afford it. Just to make sure everything is ok."

"You don't have too."

"Yes I do. I need to make sure that your safe. Besides, they have probably followed me home from work or something and that's how they know. They could come back any time.

"That's true…"

"Don't worry," he said smiling. "I'm here."

That night, awhile after we had fell asleep, I heard a noise outside the window. I immediately awoke, shaking Demetrious to wake up.

"Demetrious…Demetrious!" I whispered.

"Huh?" he said groggily.

"There's someone outside the window!" He quickly jumped up, looking towards the window. Visible shadows could be seem running across the window, from the moon's light.

"Stay here," he said laying a hand on my leg. He got up, slowly walking towards the window. All of sudden a man shot up from the ground staring into the window, laughing.

"Calibern!" shouted Demetrious.

"That's him!" I said pointing. A loud crash had come from the living room. Demetrious grabbed the gun from the nightstand drawer, shooting it towards the window. The glass shattered

everywhere, but Calibern had dodged the bullets.

"Demetrious!" I yelled.

"Stay here! Don't move!" He jumped out the window and had gone after Calibern. I could here three gun shots be fired then a loud scream echo out. I waited anxiously, tears streaming

down my face and holding my breath. Seconds later, Demetrious hopped back in through the window sill. "C'mon! We got to get out of here!" He grabbed my hand dragging me out of

the bedroom and to the front door.

"Well, well, well…" said a voice from the kitchen. We stopped dead in our tracks. A tall slender man emerged from the shadows. "I'll have you know you caused me quite a great deal of

trouble…"

"Dad…" growled Demetrious.

"Son. This is the what? Second time. I always _thought _ that you were a smart boy…I would have guessed you learned from the first time."

"Stay out of this old man!"

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. Is that anyway way to talk to your superiors, let alone your father?"

"Your **_not _** my fuckin superior! Leave us the hell alone!"

"Demetrious! That is **_ no_** way to be talking to me! Now…if you come with me right now, I may just consider keeping…that thing alive," he said pointing to me with a disgusted face.

"That _thing_ happens to have a name and is also my wife."

"Demetrious, please just do what he says!"

"Shut up Kitara!" I gasped. "Just leaves us alone!"

"I certainly will not." Suddenly five men appeared out of no where, seizing Demetrious.

"Let…me…go!" he said struggling to break free. Then two men have came and took hold of me pushing me to the floor. One man held my arms down and the other had my legs. The man

that was holding down my legs had then straddled over me and unzipped his pants.

"Now…if you come with us now, I assure you of this girls safety. If you chose to fight, then I will make sure that she is defiled, then her stomach cut opened and her throat slit."

"You wouldn't you dirty bastard!" yelled Demetrious.

"I would," he said nodding once. Demetrious glared.

"Fine! Just let her go!"

"Demetrious! Don't go!"

"Kitara! It's either let me go or be killed!" I was crying unbelievably hard.

"I don't care what happens to me…just don't leave me…" I sobbed.

"I'll go now! Just let her go!" The men let me go and Demetrious was taken away out of the house.

"Such a good boy Demetrious. Don't worry, you punishment won't be too server."

"Wait…where are those two guys…?" My loud shrill cry filled the silent night. "What the hell are they doing to her?"

"Such a stupid boy…did you honestly think that I'd let her live!"

"Let her go!"

"Hmmm…" he said grinning. "As _part_ of your punishment, I think that you'll get to see what happens to you precious wife…"

The men dragged me out of the house and throwing me to the ground as they has before. The same man as before, had began to strip off my clothes, as the other man held me

down tightly.

"Leave her the fuck alone!" shouted Demetrious, still struggling to get away. The man had then pulled down his pants, placing his hands onto my chest, and began grinding into me. The

men were laughing uncontrollably as I struggled , cried, and screamed for help. "Let her go! Please!" Demetrious pleaded.

"Men!" The men let go of Demetrious and he dropped to his knees.

"I'm begging you," he cried. "Please, please let her go!" The man let go of me and the other had pushed me away, laying on the ground naked, and crying. Demetrious ran over grabbing

me and holding me close to him. "I'm sorry…I'm so fuckin sorry," he cried.

"Demetrious…" I said weakly.

"What Kitara…what is it?"

"Demetrious…I love you." He held me extremely tight rocking me back and forth repeating I love you over and over again. "Remember…I told you no mattered what happened I would

always love you…and that I didn't care how much you hurt me, or hated me, or loved me…I would always love you?"

"Yes…yes…" He slowly loosened his grip and set me down, then took off his shirt and putting it on me. His red eyes were like fire as he glared at his father and the men. He slowly

walked towards them, cocking the gun then holding it up in the air and firing it. The men all fell to the ground , blood braining from their cracked skulls. Neumonous backed up into a tree.

"Now son…" Demetrious fired a shot, missing his father on purpose.

"If you think I'm going to show _you _sympathy…you have another thing coming to you…" He got right into his father's face , holding the gun into his chest.

"Do you really think you have the guts to do it?"

"Like hell I do…" But just before Demetrious pulled the trigger, his father pulled out a gun .

The night was turned into a sea of red before my eyes, both bullets shot at once. Neumonous lie with blood spewing from his mouth, he was just barely alive. But Demetrious…my life…lie in a puddle of blood, a bullet shot right through his skull. All the color in my eyes drained to white. I couldn't breath as I sat there looking at the sight of his dead

body.

"N…n…NO!" I screamed. I got up running to him and picking me up. My body was instantly covered in blood, as I cradled him in my arms. To me he was still alive, he said he

would never leave me, he would protect me. His eyes, the ones I had fallen in love so much with, had been drained to black. His soft black hair that I loved to run my fingers through, had

been died red, and had now became sticky. The man I had come to love, that held me everyday and would always say 'good morning' beautiful,' would never wake up by my side again.

The man, who was the father of the child that I carried inside me that very moment, never lived to see it. Instead he would sleep for eternity.

"How could you…you bastard how could you!" I screamed. Neumonous smiled weakly and said nothing. "Why, would you kill you own son!" I cried still holding on to him. "It's all

my fault…it isn't fair." With the last ounce of breath and life he had in him, he raised his gun, pointing it at me.

"If only you understood…understood what it was like before you ment him…." were his very last words. He raised the gun, aiming it. Then, he shot off the bullet, piercing it right through

my heart………….


End file.
